


Rainy Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Caretaking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft surprises Greg with coffee and a good end to a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night

Greg stood outside his flat, rain dripping down his collar. He tried not think about how tired he was as fumbled with his keys. His hair dripped into his eyes and he brushed it aside. Suddenly there was a presence behind him. He turned and found Mycroft standing there, holding his umbrella over them both and offering him a hot coffee.

"Bless you," muttered Greg, taking the coffee while Mycroft got the door.

Mycroft chuckled softly and stole a kiss. Greg wrapped a hand around his neck and slipped his tongue into his mouth before pulling away and sipping the coffee with a smile. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes," said Mycroft.

Greg shook his head and led the way inside. Mycroft helped him with his coat and hung it up, his own next to it and the umbrella leaning against the wall in between. Still working on the coffee, Greg toed off his shoes. Mycroft removed his suit coat and lay it across a chair before moving on to Greg's shirt buttons.

Mycroft lean in to kiss his neck as he parted the shirt. Greg angled his neck and pulled Mycroft closer by the tie. He finished the coffee and set it on a bookshelf. "Might require body heat to warm me up properly."

"Indeed." Mycroft unbuttoned his waistcoat and set it carefully on top of the coat. Greg took his shirt in both hands and pushed him into a chair, climbing into his lap. His kiss tasted like the coffee, sure hands deftly opening Mycroft's shirt. Mycroft moaned softly against him, hands cupping Greg's hips.

Greg ground down against him, tongue exploring his mouth while his hands pushed up the undershirt and mapped his chest. Mycroft shivered, exposed, but trusting this man. Finally Greg pulled back and got off his lap, taking Mycroft's hand and tugging him towards the bedroom.

They quickly got rid of the rest of their clothes, Mycroft's neatly on the dresser, Greg's haphazardly thrown in the direction of the hamper. Greg lay Mycroft down and drew the covers over them. Mycroft rubbed heat into his chilled arms, smelling the wet of his hair and planting a kiss on the cold shell of his ear. He ran his warm tongue along it, making Greg moan and shiver. Greg parted Mycroft's thighs and moved slowly against him.

Reaching over, Mycroft put the lube in his hands and spread his legs for him. Greg raised his head and smiled down at him, warmth and love in his eyes. Mycroft leaned up to kiss him, eyes closing as fingers gently probed him. He moaned and reached back to grab the headboard, head rocking back. Greg's teeth gently scraped his neck before sucking on the pulse point, drawing more soft sounds from his lips.

Mycroft opened his eyes and took Greg's cock in hand. He groaned and moved his fingers a little faster, stretching and watching him. A tiny smile crossed Mycroft's face as he reached up to cup Greg's cheek and drew him down for another languid kiss.

Greg shifted down, withdrawing his fingers and slicking his cock. Mycroft licked the sweat from his shoulder. Groaning, Greg pinned both wrists with one hand and guided himself inside, Mycrofts heels locking around his lower back, silently encouraging him to move deeper, harder.

Greg bit his shoulder, worrying the flesh in his teeth. Mycroft groaned and writhed underneath him, tugging at his grip. He loved surrendering to the pleasure and pain. Greg laved the bite, sinking deeper until he was fully seated, watching his face again as his lover got used to the sensation.

Mycroft gave a short nod. Greg kissed him again and started thrusting slowly. After a few minutes he pulled out and rolled Mycroft onto his hands and knees, peppering his shoulders with kisses as he entered him again. Mycroft rocked back, meeting his pace.

Greg licked up his spine and wrapped a hand around Mycroft's cock. He moaned loudly, panting underneath him. Greg's other hand squeezed his hip and drove into him. Mycroft leaned down on his forearms and braced himself, rubbing his brow on the back of his hand.

For a moment the world narrowed to the two of them. Mycroft felt how close he was and started to give a warning, but then Greg's thumb swiped over the head and he shouted against his arm as he came, hearing Greg's cry as he followed him over.

Carefully, Greg pulled out. He kissed Mycroft’s back again and got up to get a cloth. Mycroft rolled onto his side by the time he came back. Greg gently cleaned him up. Tossing it in the hamper, he got back into bed facing him, taking his hands and kissing him with love and passion.

Mycroft snuggled up to him. Greg rolled onto his back and tucked him against his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. Mycroft mumbled something sleepily while Greg pulled the blanket back up over them both, holding his lover as they fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
